bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:The Dark Sorcerer
Welcome • P&S Committee Member ]] Welcome to Bleach Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Sōsuke Aizen page, and thanks for joining our community! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? You can find it right ! You can also find a full list of help pages . :Don't know what to do? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and has links to pages to get you started! :Here are some more pages you might find useful: :* Policy - follow this to ensure harmony on the wiki :* Manual of Style - a guide to how articles here are organized and written :* Spoiler Policy - follow this to not ruin upcoming stories for those yet to read or watch the new chapter or episode :Sign your name in discussions by typing ~~~~, which automatically adds your signature and the date, so we know who's talking! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Arrancar109 (Talk) 12:23, October 23, 2010 Images Thank you for adding images to wiki articles in an effort to improve them. However, the images you have inserted are in violation of our Bleach Wiki:Image Policy as they lack proper licensing and fair use rational. In addition, you have now inserted at least two images inside the heading, this is unacceptable and while I have placed the images correctly in the article, the images will be deleted unless you affix proper licensing and fair use rational. Please do so immediately. Thank you. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 15:32, December 21, 2010 (UTC) :As Tinni has said, please use proper licensing and rationale on any images you upload. Failure to do so will result in you images getting deleted. We cannot use them unless they have the license and rationale on them.--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 16:57, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Edits Please stop trying to say that Seinosuke Yamada looks like Tsukishima. That is subjective. Subjective material does not go in articles.-- Apparently, you do not understand what subjective means. Subjective means that it is not fact, it is opinion. In your opinion, the two are similar. In my opinion, the two look nothing alike. It will therefore not go in the article.-- The fans have no say in this. The fans do not get whatever they want on the articles. Articles are only for facts. If you add that the two look alike one more time, you will be banned.-- Godisme has already said about why the edit was not allowed, but in addition to that, please do not engage in an edit war. If there is a disagreement about something, please take it up on the article's talk page rather than repeatedly adding it when someone takes it out, which is heavily frowned upon. Thank you 15:19, January 29, 2012 (UTC) Talk Page Removal Please note that in accordance with the Bleach Wiki:User Page Policy it is against the rules to remove content from your talk page.-- :But if you would like to archive your page you may do so. Just let us know if you need any help doing that 18:21, June 25, 2012 (UTC)